Gravity Falls: Road to Nowhere
by FluffySkyPenguin
Summary: Agnes Fleming was in a happy family,but divorce and a flooding city decided to take that away from her. This adventurous spirit and fellow seeker of the mystery found the place called Gravity Falls and goes to find what she has lost. Her brothers and father. But at what will it take for her to find them? Maybe this creature has an answer... (Before Weirdmageddon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fan-fiction, so don't judge it so hard, if you have any ideas or ways to make my writing better, let me know!**

CHAPTER 1

Warm, filthy water lapped at Agnes's bare feet as she stood by the back door as rain water bubbled under it. Her hands held out behind her as she waited for a bath towel from her older brother. It has been raining for days without any signs of stopping, the sun hasn't touched her pale skin for a while, not wanting to go out into the rain, like anyone would want to. Even before that she always liked to stay cooped up indoors reading or playing games with her older brothers. A soft feeling in her hand pulled her away from her thoughts, gazing at it, it was a towel. Agnes looked at her brother, he had several towels with him, some bigger or smaller then others. His brown hair was in shambles and pants and elbows was drenched in waterlogged items and, well, water. She couldn't tell if there was sweat or water on his forehead, maybe sweat because she could tell that he was slightly panicking. She looked back at the door and felt through the ripples that the brother has left out of the kitchen and to the living room to her second brother. Agnes knelt down and covered up the other half of the bottom of the door with a dry towel, the other one she used was already drenched with water.

She sat down on a stool and looked at the cheap television that stood on the kitchen counter, the plug was above the baseboards so it wasn't as dangerous as the growing storm that the newsman had addressed. She sighs, there was now a birds eye view on the entire city, up to its ankles in water. She heard the other television in the living room, on the same channel, in the background of her thoughts. Agnes looked in their general direction, her thoughts traveled to her parents, mostly their father. He would have known how to calm her down, even though she didn't feel anything, not even the wetness and her cold toes.

"Jason!" The eldest brother called to another, emergency sirens started to blare, overwhelming the sound of the newsman on the televisions. "T-The dams walls broke!" Jasons voice went a few pitches higher then normal. Agnes looked away from the hallway they were down from to the television, but water had pressed against the windows and the house creaked, causing her immediate attention. The windows gave way under the pressure and exploded into shining glass shards, foul tasting fishy water quickly filled the house, then her ears and lungs. The need for air was almost urgent.

 _This doesn't make sense! How did it fill up so quickly? Why cant I move? Am I really that tired already?_

Her heart-beat was the only thing she heard over the water rushing past her ears, it was starting to go slower and slower as oxygen was not a possibility. The darkness that enclosed around Agnes's vision grew with every thump of her heart, she could have sworn that she heard something in her ear, a echoy male voice, not disrupted by the water current.

Before the darkness enclosed in, she jolted awake, coughing on invisible water that she thought clogged her lungs. Her heart started to slow down from its adrenaline, just like waking up from an endless falling dream.

"Its, okay Agnes, everything's fine..." Agnes sighs, deeply breathing in the piney scent of the dense forest, an environment that she knew all to well.

This wasn't her house anymore, now in the forest after the flood, stuck in the same scenery for about 3 days now. She was feeding of the mercy of the forest, it was generous with its berries but in a tricky manor, 'which ones are the poisoned ones?' She knew of a common berry that wasn't poisonous, and they were starting to be hard to find. The occasional nuts were alright but not filling, and mushrooms where a huge no no.

Agnes stood up, stumbling uneasily from the shakiness of her nightmare, she hated water and couldn't stand it, and it seemed like her mind knew just how to get to her. She ran her hands down her back to remove any of the pine needles that got stuck to her as she napped, then turned to pluck the the sticky needles off her jeans. The sun was just starting to set, causing some scattered oak tree leaves to emit shadows to dance on the forest floor. She didn't like this, but she was so tired of endless walking and wasn't going to get anywhere just sitting here.

Agnes started to walk, her legs and knees brushing against the shrubbery's thorns that almost tore through her jeans. The hair on the back of her neck began to rise, either she was seeing things from the immense lack of sleep, or she keeps seeing dark figures moving along the trees. She shook her head, this has happened before, it must be those shadow people that people always see. Her hands absentmindedly rested on passing trees for minimal support. Every time she lifted her legs over a log or a large rock felt like it added 10 pounds. Agnes sighs, her stomach growled in hunger, but she did not want to devour the last of her 'natural trail mix' just yet.

The sky went from a creamy amber to an indigo blue, then black. The air of smelled of dewdrops and firs, but through the greenery scents, Agnes can pick out the, sweet, calling scent of bread and tomato sauce. Her stomach bubbled and squelched with the excitement of this wondrous circumstance. Her pace quickened, powered by the adrenaline of a possible food source, friends, maybe even a new home.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

CHAPTER 2 Introductions

It felt like hours before Agnes first smelled the scent of food for the first time. Dim lighting was now somewhat visible through the tree lining. Lights! A house! She smiles as she walks into a gigantic clearing, in the middle of it was a huge wooden house, with a indecipherable shaped vehicle beside it. The forest seem to go around it, ignoring a dirt road that led to this building. She has been enclosed by the forest for so long, it felt great not to be crushed by plant life, even by the slightest. The outline of the house was like a big house that was combined with a shack with a pointed roof, with like a sign? It was too dark to see. That was not what she wanted to think about right now. The food smell was coming stronger from this place.

Agnes began to run/limp towards the home, even if everyone left, she is sure she can sneak inside and grab a bit of real food, not nuts and berries. This would be her last resort. Its for a good cause... She lifted a foot to heave herself up the stairs, this continuous walking has taken a toll on her. Food was all the poor girls mind was focused on. Pulling up her weight upward was really pulling her muscles. She eventually pulled herself up the three stairs and walked across the porch. She eyed a grayish couch that lay on the porch, it looked so comfortable, and yet filthy, and grew more tired as she looked at it.

Agnes looked up at the door window, she was to small to look through. She lifted her fist, readying her first knock. _What if im not welcome? Or they send me away? There must be more to this, more of a city someplace close_. She could go there. Agnes heaved up enough courage to knock once. No answer. She tried again and waited. Behind the door she heard the squeaking of footsteps against the floor boards. The girl held her breath, waiting for the worst to come. The knob turns and the door creaked open and an old man appeared at the door. A strange sound came from what she could guess came from a television due to how loud it was, quacking? And laughing? Children are here!

The man laughed and took a sip of the brand-named soda in his hands that was blocked, so she couldn't see. His wife-beater shirt was stained with various stains, all of different colors and sizes. He also wore some blue and white striped shorts, quite a bit of body hair was visible, causing Agnes to twitch slightly in disgust.

"Sorry, but we are closed." His voice was like a radiation to dwindle her hopes. She looked up at him, but he didn't even glance at the young, hungry child. He seemed to be preoccupied with something out of view.

While he spoke, Agnes peered inside. The smell of the tomato sauce wasn't here anymore, Now that I think of it, I haven't smelt here since I got here. Now the aroma of salt and butter was hanging in the air, like a teasing her like a dog. She saw various items on shelves, relics, and a vending machine! Agnes's mouth opened to say something but something interrupted her.

"Gruncle Stan! Hurry! ITS ALMOST PAST THE COMMERCIALS." A high pitched voice called, calling the old man from the door.

 _He didn't even look at me! Whats more important then even looking at who's waiting outside?!_ Agnes growls, but her thoughts were interrupted by an ongoing conversation from inside. It was muffled, but sounded like that small girl from a few moments ago, and it sounded like arguing with the elder. The door swung open again, this time a small girl, about her age, was standing in the door frame.

"Welcome to the Mystery Sha-" Her voice trailed off as she saw Agnes, filthy, skinny, and sort of off. "Oh, a...are you okay...? How did you get here...? What's your-"

The girl's voice trailed off to the back of her thoughts as she rushed Agnes inside. She couldn't get over the smell of food, that is all she really wanted. Then she'll go. She looked around for the old man she saw, Stan? But he was nowhere to be seen. Finally she looked at the girl, her hair and bangs were held and formed by this pink headband. Her sweater, wait... _a sweater in the summer? Whatever_... Her sweater had a poorly stitched, 'Mabel' on the front of it. 'Mabel's' eyes held concern as this she looked at her. The television has gone silent, no more quacking.

"Uncle Ford!" She called, her brown locks swung as she looked into a hallway, nearly hitting her in the face. A few moments of Mabel picking at her long, red, very messy hair, balled together by pine needles, dirt, insects and other outside elements, came a grown man. He was looking into a greyish paperback book with no image on it, he looked more fit then he did just a few moments before.  
"Hey! You just don't just close the door on me! I needed your help... Jerk..." Agnes growls at him dryly, clearly angry, but she was almost certain that she has the wrong person, her face flushed from embarrassment.

Ford looks up from his book to give a questionable look to her. His expression quickly changed, "Who's this, Mabel?" He asks, now Agnes knew she had the wrong person, his voice isn't as gravely as the other one was.

"No, that was my Grunkle Stan. This is my Grunkle Ford, he will help to figure out whats wrong with your eye." Mabel says with a reasurring smile, her hands were cupped with pine needles and other elements. Agnes really likes this girl, and to have her just almost waltz into her home, looking how she looks. Wait, my eye? Whats going on with my eye? It doesn't feel any different...

As Mabel left to throw away the muck, Agnes put a hand in front of her face, she could see it just fine. She moved to to her right, could still see it just fine. She moved it to her left, she couldn't... see it? Her heart started to race, what the heck is wrong with her eye? She pawed at it for a few moments, she couldn't even feel the fingers in the surrounding areas. Ford sighs and kneels down to her eye level to examine it.

"How did you get here?" He says simply, his tone made her uneasy.

"I... I..." Agnes was, again, embarrassed to say anything at first, a few moments have passed and Mabel hasn't come back. She didn't look Ford in the eye as he waited , as soon as she looked away, his hands forced her to look back at him. "Hold still, go on, tell me."

"I smelled food, sweet breadish dough and tomato sauce... Pizza! I smelled pizza!" She blurted. "I was lost in the forest for about 3 days... I only was able to survive on these..." Agnes took out a small handful of berries and nuts and showed him, they were covered in dirt. "... My town was overcome by a huge flood, caused by a dam that blocked off a major river. The wall broke. I lived with my two older brothers at the time, but I haven't seen either of them after it happened."

"I see... but, how did you smell pizza when we didn't even order any? And you don't seem fine, are you sure you are?" Ford asks, he grabbed her left hand pressed a finger on it, making his thumbprint red and then quickly goes back to her skin color.  
"I am! I don't like water that much, it's not a thing I don't think I can overcome so easily." Agnes said matter-o'-factily , and looked around, but it was hard to, all her eyes focused on was the stockpile of chips and sugary treats. She was still wondering where that other man went to, and the Mabel girl.

Ford stood up and nodded, he took the book he held and folded it under his arm, "Im sure the kids will be fine to share some food with you." and then he left after looking at her for a moment longer.

Wait, kid's'? More then one? Then were is the oth- She looked behind her, Mabel was there with that same smile again, she held an assortment of clothing, as in a sweater, some shorts, and a towel. "Wait... you don't mean... I just really came in here for food..." She muttered, blushing lightly at the thought of Mabel seeing Agnes freak out over the idea of water.

"Don't be silly." She insisted, handing the clothing to her, Agnes held it, but made sure that most of it didn't touch the clean fabric. "You need to be taken care of, look at you! You are so skinny..." Mabel sighs.

"T...Thank you..." Agnes mustered a smile, to be honest, she did think this was all a bit to strange, and to be moving a bit to quickly. Did she even go to ask an adult? Or is that what she went to go do? Oh well, I really hope they are nice people...


	3. Chapter 3: Night Terrors

**I'm sorry if everything seems to be off or going quickly, I have issues where I get off track easily. If you manage to enjoy it to the third chapter, thank you so much for your time. If you have any ideas for Agnes or see something I can improve on, please let me know, I want to improve my writing skills, and I really enjoy doing this.**

CHAPTER 3: Night Terrors

Last night was short lived. Agnes eventually convinced herself to shower, using Mabel's showering supplies. She hated it so much, but it was the greatest feeling she felt over the past week. She had quickly but firmly cleaned all the grime out of her head. This took a while to do, she would need to step away from the shower head to catch her breath, her mind faking the inspiration of drowning.

Once she got out, Mabel gave her a glass of something she called 'Mabel Juice' as a reward. The plastic dinosaurs did not have the greatest of tastes, but the pinkish juice was actually quite good. Very Sugary. Snacking on popcorn and other snacks while watching Ducktective, she found it to be strange while Mabel found it to be humorous and suspenseful. She had endlessly spoke about the whole plot, ruining the entire story. _But I had a good time..._

It was now 4 o'clock and Agnes found it hard to go back to sleep. Every time she slept, the recurring nightmares of drowning kept waking her up. She rubbed her blind eye, this grew very unsettling. Why can she feel herself blink, but not when she is physically touches it? _It feels like when one headphone doesn't work, but the other one is working fine._

Agnes gazed around the dark living room, light from the blue LED alarm clock and some distant streetlights glazed of the metal and plastic things in the room, enough to cast illuminations on the ground for her to see. The light blue sweater that Mabel gave her was making her sweat underneath, but it sure was soft. She sat up and rubbed her temples in thought. _I would really like to go to sleep... but these fears wont go away..._ Agnes slid her hands down her face and leaned back against the couch she was told to sleep on for the night. It wasn't bad. She would slept for a long time if it wasn't for these stupid nightmares.

The television they had in front of the couch looked like something you would see in the back of a stock pile, wooden casing with turning channel knobs. It has decent quality and she grew fond of this Ducktective show. The darkish yellow carpet that lined up with the couch has a random triangle on it. Agnes looked along the walls, photos hung on the wall. It was to dark to see the faces or what was in the details of the images and photographs.

Agnes turned her head to the hallway, something in the dark seemed to peek through the edge of where the door-way, disappearing within the matter of seconds. She looked away, _I know everyone sees these, but they are really creepy at night,_ but that didn't seem to help her reclusive thoughts of feeling in danger. She didn't really like the dark anymore either, or maybe she was just imagining things. She just needed to sleep. Laying on her side, her eyes closed in the vain hope of sleep. The feeling of 'danger' was making her heart rush, this happened every time she got frightened over little things. They end up growing more into fears. Her eyebrows scrunched together, _if only I can not be such a coward anymore... I wouldn't have to live this way._

And then, as if on cue, a huge and hollow thud was sounded in the next room, where she saw her imaginary shadow person disappear to. Agnes's heart skipped a beat as she jolted up from her position, snapping her head in that general direction. This is where she can start now, facing her fear every Bump-In-The-Night at a time. She quietly set her bare feet on the rug, slowly stands up, and shifts her weight so the floor didn't creak so much under her weight.

Wooden flooring isn't the greatest thing to sneakily walk on, no matter how lightly Agnes stepped, the floor would creak under her. She waved a hand in front of her and leaned it against the wooden wall, side stepping along the small walkway to the next room, that was the gift shop. This is where the noise came from but really did not want to see what was on the other side of this corner. _No! Agnes, stop being a baby! Face your fears! You are better then some shadow!_ She nods, but wasn't convinced that what she thought was true. She closed her eyes and poked her face over the wall, scrunching her face as in she was about to get hit with something.

A few moments have passed, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the shelves that held boxed nicked-knacks and cheap souvenirs were in the same spot as before. The ceiling was fine, walls fine, but as she scanned the room one more time, something seemed out of place. Agnes grew curious and walked to it, it was some kind of rectangle. She keeled down and ran a careful hand against the surface. _This is a book... where did this come from?_ She had no doubt that this was the thing that fell, but off what? This didn't look like this belonged on any of the nearby shelves. She flipped the book over, she raised an eyebrow at the strange cover.

The cover had a noticeable gold-foiled 6 fingered hand on the front of it, a big 2 was written in the middle of it in paint or pen. Yeah, this totally didn't have any place on the shelves, none of the items looked like this. Agnes flipped the cover open, it had no author. She began to skim through it, her face lit up as she saw it was filled with all these strange looking creatures, and and sometimes this weird language that seemed to complicated for her taste. _This is so cool!_ _All these things are just interesting to look at! Why only have some parts in this language anyways?_

Agnes walked back into the living room, flipping through the pages, forgetting about the reason why she was scared. She slumped onto the couch, peering into it was a newfound interest. The sun was now casting an early light that made the room into a blueish color, and made it light enough for her to read most of it.

"This is so cool... but where is the first one?" Agnes mutters, the cursive, handwritten, and small text was already hard to read, now the fact is she is now half blind, making it a bit harder.

The book seems to hold a lot of answers to things she could never hope to run into. Agnes continues to skim through it. _Maybe I can find something about my eye?_ She found a page with no writings on it, but lines that continue on both the left and right pages. _Did he just decide to doodle in here? Could this be a maze?_ She shook her head, _No, this person writes all this stuff and suddenly a weird drawing? The lines seem to go off the page, like its suppose to connect to something, this might be more then it seems._ Agnes to read on to see if anything explains this.

The title of the page is called Summoning, with the some odd images on it. To the left of the title was a triangle, with arms that ended with four fingered hands, and feet. The parts that were not shaded in was a single eye and a bow-tie. A hat floated above the vortex of the utmost point, that can be assumed to be its head. Below this image was a rectangle with the number -12 in the top right corner of it. in the middle was a triangle with a trapezoid bottom, it was encased with a circle with gibberish in it.

"He's in my wallet... oh, so he's off that... dollar thing?" She could only assume. She looked to the left page, Titled Creature #326. Below the title was an image of what the text says Ien Circle. The triangle was more descriptive in its drawing. The circle held symbols inside, she did not understand this. _This 'Bill' seems to be summon-able,but whats the point? I don't know anything about the thing. Onward!_

She carried on, peering deeper into the journal. Agnes always had enjoyed the idea of seeing something unnatural but from a distance, like every drawing she saw. Those seem to be natural in this place. These mysteries kept her mind focused. She did not want to sleep, This is all to interesting! She read into it as much as she could, learning those creatures weaknesses and strengths of various creatures. _If only I could be fearless enough to go look for these things..._


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

CHAPTER 4: TENSION

 **Sorry this is short, I want to get chapters up as soon as possible. I'm trying my best to use the characters as they would act, let me know what ideas you have for this fanfiction and other side/ mini stories I should put on here. Thank you for reading, and let me know if there is anything that could be worked on!**

The time flew by quite quickly, it went from 4:35 to 7:00 from what seemed to be an hour. Agnes must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, there was a pig sniffing her and hand as it hung limply off the couch.

"Gah!" Agnes jolts awake, pulling her hand reflexively away from the animal. The book fell off her chest and onto the rug. A pair of pig eyes met with her hazel ones, and ran away, squealing in the direction of the kitchen. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, removing the crust off her eyelids.

 _Poor pig, the book must have scared it away._ Agnes sighs and bends down to pick up the book, looking over where the pig fled was more of the house. She held the book under her arm and slumped over to the kitchen to poke around for some cereal. Standing over the counter when she entered was who she believed to be Stan.

The noise the floor made under her weight caused him to look at her. Stan was clearly tired, telling by the bags under his eyes and the coffee poured into his mug.

"Hey kid, sorry about last night." He sighs and sets down the coffee jug back on its place in the coffee maker. Stan's voice was sounding disused with waking up. "A few things were going on at once and-"

"Hey, it's fine. Everything would have went the same anyways." Agnes shrugs it off and gave him a smile.

"Thanks kid," He set down his mug and pulled down a box of cereal from the top cabinet, where she wouldn't have been able to reach it without climbing on the counter-top. "Stay as long as you need, free of charge."

Agnes chuckles as she watches Stan leave the room, she didn't think he was bad as he seemed, being here for just a night. She set the journal on the table. She noticed there was only two old looking chairs, so she wanted to finish before either Mabel or her brother wakes up. She looks through the bottom drawers and cabinets, looking for a bowl or any utensils. She set a spoon next to the box before hopping onto the counter-top. Holding on to the lower lisp she opened the walled cabinets and pulled out a metal bowl.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice startled her, nearly making her loose her grip as she slowly made her way down of the counter-top.

Agnes looked over to see Mabel's brother standing in the doorway that led to the hallway with the stairs, it was clear that he had just woke up. His hair was messy and untidy, his clothes were wrinkled, and he had that tired look in his eyes.

"I was just going to get something to eat, is that okay?" She asks, pausing after setting the bowl on the counter.

"Yeah, its fine..." He yawned and rubbed his eyes and walked over to the fridge and opened it.

Agnes felt the cold air from the fridge hit her in the face, it felt nice. Pouring the cereal into the bowl, Dipper came over and set down a half empty gallon of milk. She gave him a nod of thanks and watched as he got himself a bowl. She took her bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Setting an elbow on the table and resting her head in it, Agnes thought about where her brothers could be. _Did they go in the opposite direction? Maybe they are on the way here... They are just taking a while_. She took a bite of her breakfast, _or what if those things from the book got to them?_ Her throat tensed at the thought of her brothers being dead, without them she didn't have a family. Her father was out of the question, he has been gone for about 2 years, disappeared out of nowhere after her and her parents violent divorce.

Dipper sat on the other seat with his own breakfast, but Agnes didn't seem to notice. So he started to eat, eyeing her as she stared at the table.

"Hey... are you okay?" She heard him ask and picked up her head to meet her eyes with his. Agnes rubbed her left eye as it began to sting slightly. She pulled her hand away, her palm was gleaming with tears. She had been tearing up.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking about personal things..." She sighs and shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. She used her hands to rub her blind eye, but it made it sting much more.

Dipper removed his gaze from hers and looked around, the recognizable book quickly caught his attention.

"How did this get here?" He questioned her as he picked it up, flipping it over to see it was one of the journals he usually kept up his his bedroom.

"I found it last night, on the floor of the gift shop. Is it yours?" She asks with a mouthful of food and milk.

This seemed to have shocked Dipper, or to make him angry. She couldn't tell which, her focus returns to her half empty bowl.

"Yeah, it is. And I don't appreciate liars." He said strictly, setting his spoon in the bowl with a loud 'clang'.

Agnes glared at him with a questionable look and surprise at how hostile he became over this book. "What did I do? You shouldn't have left it downstairs on a shelf, or where ever you put it. I was going to say it was really-"

Dipper rolled his eyes and grabbed the journal off the table, ignoring her words. "What did you do it? Huh?" He growls, looking over at her. "Don't look at me with those eyes."

Before Agnes could say anything, Mabel walks in. She, too, just woke up. Hair a mess, eyes droopy, and other properties of just waking up. "Whats going on Dipper?" She asks, her voice cracking under it not being used in a while.

"Agnes stole the journal from our bedroom! She can't be trusted." Dipper explains to his sister, who looked puzzled.

"That's not what happen-" Agnes began

"You reading something is the problem! It's you snooping around the shack" He interrupted.

"Come on guys, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Mabel walks over to them and hugs them in, Agnes on her left and Dipper on her right, very tightly. "Lets just go outside, and let her meet our friends!" She encourages

"Fine, whatever gets her out of our house..." Dipper agrees grumpily.

Agnes sighs, _I didn't know that Dipper was so paranoid... it wasn't my fault that he left it down here... maybe my hunches were right... I have stuff to do here... wait... I didn't think that!_


	5. Chapter 5: New Places, New People

_**Chapter 5: New Places, New People  
**_

Mabel's friends were almost like her, into boys, into very girly things, and she didn't like this as much as she thought she would. The walk here was long, especially when Dipper kept eyeing her. Agnes was somewhat thankful that Mabel pulled them out of the kitchen and away from the tense air of them arguing. She was also thankful that they didn't have to walk that far, as they were already on their way here. Being outside was hot, the sweater she was given was unbearable in the heat.

"Hey Mabel, how do you stand being in a sweater in this heat?" Agnes asks, breaking through their conversation about what to do today.

"I always worn these, I guess i'm more tolerant." Mabel shrugs and returns to talking with her friends. "Wait girls, maybe we should show Agnes around Gravity Falls!" She exclaims with a smile.

"That sounds like fun!" One of them said, her accent sounds like English wasn't her first language, and the way her face was constructed also gave that away.

"Yeah! Then we could go visit Greasy's Diner for lunch!" The masculine sounding girl responded.

Agnes didn't know what to think of them at first, maybe they will grow more likable as the day goes on. She turned her gaze away from the group to look a Dipper who stood a few feet away, looking through the journal that she had found on he gift shops floor last night.

"Are you up for it Dipping Sauce?" Mabel looked at her brother with her usual energetic face and smile.

"Yeah yeah..." He mumbles and steps closer to them, but not to close. He remained nose deep into the book with clearly no interest with them.

I have other names to call him then 'Dipping Sauce' She retorts in her head, then shakes it to get the thought out of her head. The girls nod and started down the dirt pathway that leads out of the proximity of the Mystery Shack. Agnes stood back to hand with Dipper, to hopefully make some kind of patch with him, or maybe to explain things to him.

"Hey, Dip-" She began

"What?" He asks, his voice was irritated.

"That book is pretty neat..."

"Yeah, I know... to bad you changed it." He kept a sarcastically sounding voice.

"What? I didn't change it!" Agnes couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh really?" He asks, then shoves a page of the journal into her face, causing them to pause in their tracks.

The page was shown on the 'Summoning' with the strange triangle. She didn't know what was wrong, quickly skimming through the words and images, she found that there was a new square on the Ien circle. It had pushed aside he other squares to make them smaller in width. The new square held a key, an actual key. She had an idea of what that was.

"I kn-" She began again, only to be interrupted by Dipper once more.

"You changed this page, and only that page."

"I couldn't have changed it, Its in pen. And that key looks familiar."

Dipper paused, and smacks his palm into his face. "Of course! How could I, of all people, miss that?" He growls at his own stupidity.

They continued to walk down the dirt road, speeding up to the chatting girls. Dipper carefully examined the page again, his forehead was wrinkled with thought as his brows narrowed.

"That key looks like my birthmark." She said after a few moments.

Dipper looked at her, but his question was overcome by the masculine voice of the bulky girl.

"Where were you from, Agnes?" The masculine girl asks, looking at her from over her shoulder

"I came from a town called Oxburrow, it was surrounded by a while bunch of streams and rivers." Agnes responded, "And how I got here, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Something bad happened to her." Mabel whispers to her friends, who shake their head.

"Don't worry Agnes, you'll like it here." The accent girl smiles knowingly.

"You never told me your names." Agnes told them, they responded with a surprised look that they haven't even introduced themselves.

"That is Candy," Mabel points at the accent-speaking girl, "And this is Grenda." Then points to the other girl.

"Good, not knowing your names were bothering me." Agnes chuckles.  
She looks around, the scenery had changed without her knowledge, and she thought it looked wonderful in the intense morning sun, like it's suppose to. The trees in the background gave it a warm and enclosed feeling, like a blanket. Agnes also liked how folksy the buildings looked. A water tower stood behind the trees with the name "Gravity Falls." It looked like a nice cover for a magazine.

After walking for hours around the town, responding to Candy's and Grenda's questions about what her interests were, and shyly talking to people, Their last stop was Greasy's Diner _This doesn't smell like pizza_ either She remembers when she first walked up to the Mystery Shack, there was a smell of sweet bread and tomato sauce.

The group walked inside, it looked somewhat nice, almost like the diner back in Oxburrow. No one was inside, so she figured it was a slow day. A lady wearing a pink dress and a white apron stood behind a serving counter. Her eyes, well, eye, looked at them as they walked inside, removed her elbows that held her head off the counter into a more formal position.

"Hello children!" She chirps, she had a country accent. _Not surprised._  
"Hi Lazy Susan!" Candy responds.

"Ha, yeah! Where's the food Ms. Susan?" Grenda says, sitting at the nearest 4-seated booth.

"Don't worry girls, and boy." Mabel announces, getting a look from Dipper. Agnes forgot that he was tagging along, he was being so quiet. "I got this." She pulls out a bag and pours it onto the counter-top. Quarters and other symbols of money clanged about, all over the counter and floor.

With a nod from Lazy Susan, Mabel turned around to look at Agnes, "You like the sweet stuff right?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

Candy now was sitting next to Grenda and Dipper took a seat across from her. "Yeah, anything with sugar." Agnes replied, taking a seat next to Dipper, trapping him between her and the window. He was still deep into that journal.

Grenda and Candy raised their hands in the air, the palms facing at her. "Alright!" They both said at the same time. Agnes smiles and high-five them, guessing that was the suggestion. The diner was more hot inside then it was outside. _Why doesn't she have an air conditioner? The oven isn't even on. Im going to pass out if I stay in here any longer._ She looked over at the kitchen window and peered inside. Lady Susan seemed to be the only employee here that she saw so far.

In the background, Mabel could be heard making our orders, It would take forever for the food to cook. The cushions on the back and the actual seat were really comfortable and squishy. Agnes felt very drained from their walk around town, and from staying up all night. Being overheated wasn't helping either.

"Hey Agnes." Dipper suddenly asks out of the blue.

Agnes looks at him with a questionable look.

"Look." He shown the page of the 'Summoning'. He is pointing at the Ien circle. _Not this again_ She sighs.

"Everything in this circle, it represents people!" He enthused.

Agnes didn't want to hear it at the moment, her eyes struggled to stay open

"Agnes doesn't want to listen to your crazy." Grenda said, followed by an "I'm not crazy!" From Dipper. This was the last thing she heard as she passed out, hitting her head on the table.


	6. Chapter 6: Is It A Deal?

_**Sorry if this was short, I'm still trying to get used to the characters and how they act. Its more difficult then I would have thought. This fan-fiction, as i'm guessing, might be between 20 and 30 chapters. It depends on how much people like it and if you guys send me some recommendations on what to do with this story. I'm open to any possible ideas. Even if you think its stupid, go ahead and send them my way and they might appear in a chapter with credit given. Thank you to who all read this, it makes me happy.**_

 _ **BYE GOLD BYE!**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Is It A Deal?**_

Agnes's body jolted awake, like she has been poked in the side with a needle.

"What the heck was that for?" She groans and rubs her side. It really did sting a little, it really was a needle or some kind of pointy object.

The room was pitch black, or she was now completely blind, which frightened her. She was pretty sure she was sitting on a non-cushioned chair where her feet didn't touch the ground. The air she breathed was a lot more pressured and warm then to what she was used to. Agnes leans her back against the back of the chair, waiting for something to happen.

"Look who finally slept." A voice echoed though the room, it seemed to be a small boy's voice. It gave her hope that it was Dipper, but she realized that it was higher pitched and she thought it was impossible. Agnes looked around, but she pinpointed the voice to be right in front of her. She didn't see him.

"Slept? Well i'm awake now, thanks to you." She snap, this was the first time she slept in a while, and she sure wasn't going to be woken up by some 5 year old.

"Oooh, a 'Ginger Snap'." Another voice chuckles, but behind her. It reminded her of he person who spoke to her in her drowning dreams.

"Where am I?" She asks, she moved her hands in front of her face. _Oh, a blindfold, I'm just really stupid._

"Welcome to the mindscape, Agnes." As she removed the blindfold, she saw what she expected, a small boy, but maybe a bit older then 5 years old. He has some shifty white hair that curled up into a cowlick. He also had really milky white skin like he hasn't seen sunlight in a looooong time. The almost neon jumpsuit gave way that he was a prisoner, his expression also gave him a childlike anger.

"Like dreams, and stuff about the mind?" Agnes guessed, considering the name. The area around them was full of various floating items, the background was like looking into an endless abyss of galaxies and stars. She was awed.

"Sure kid." The voice behind her caused her muscles to tense.

Agnes looked behind her, and she quickly knew where she saw his from. This was the entity that she read about in Dippers journal. It was the triangle guy, but more... goldish, and seemingly to be made out of bricks. He has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and has a tall, thin, black top hat that floats just above his head. Agnes feels a pang of slight fear from him, even if he looks nothing to be scared of.

"What on earth are you?" Agnes asks.

"You're not on earth anymore, Key." He chuckles then tips his top hat at her, "The names Bill Cipher, Dream Demon. And welcome to my decaying dimension"

"Yes, and i'm here Gideon Gleeful." The child introduces himself and takes a few steps to her.

Agnes felt very strange about this. First she was in Greasy's Diner with her friends, then she was in this other dimension with this 'Bill' she read about in that journal and this 'Gideon' that she doesn't even know, or even heard of. She must have had a serious heatstroke.

"And then why am I here?"Agnes asks, looking in between both of them. She stuck out a foot to a floor that Gideon was standing on, but the chair was higher then the flooring.

"Listen, you are in the right place to help me with a little... project that I have been working on." Bill says, floating down to eye level with Agnes a few feet away.

"Me? And what kind?" She raises an eyebrow, curious to what this demon could possibly want with a 13 year old girl.

"We'll get to that bridge when we get to it." There seemed to be three of him in this place, but at different pitches speaking t her at the same time. She felt really uncomfortable here and wanted to wake up.

"But first, you gotta break me outta jail." Gideon says, shoving a thumb into his chest.

"Break you out of jail? What did you do to get into jail in the first place." She questioned as she jumped off of the chair onto the wooden floor, causing it to creak under her weight. Oh how she hated that sound.

"False accusation. That darn Stan and his kids framed me." Gideon growls, which she found pretty funny the way he sounded. Besides that, she found his tone a bit off.

"If I was to do that, how would I? I don't have any money and a gigantic bulldozer."

"As you may know, Stan runs a shop, and he usually keeps his money somewhere. Use that money to bail me out."  
"Steal? But they have been so nice to me, I would hate to be the reason that they run out of business." Agnes crosses her arms over her chest.

Bill went to her eye level again, the air he gave off was tense, almost irritated. Agnes made note of that. "Do you really think that they will let you stay there after the summer? They would shrug you off," Bill's golden triangular body grew a little bit and his body projected a clip of something that happened yesterday. It was Stan, standing in the doorway that leads into the Mystery Shack. He was holding that soda in his wife beater-shirt and blue and white striped shorts. This was seemingly shown in the perspective of Agnes. The whole replay of him ignoring her played and it made her feel distraught.

"See? Then the Pine Tree. He didn't believe you when you said you didn't take the journal from him." Bill continues, then showing the argument that she and Dipper had this morning. This made her feel like someone that THEY didn't trust. _Maybe Bill has a point, she didn't know these people and they put an innocent person, wait, KID in jail. Maybe there is more to them then meets the eye. Mabel seemed to have good intentions though._

"They are just dead weight Key, and your hunches of them were right at the start. They are worthless meat bags." He enthused, stopping the projection. "You can free my buddy here for the return of your father, and your brothers."

"Stan has always scammed others for years, taking on names, and ruined his brothers future." Gideon's country accent caught her attention, drawing her gaze from Bill to him.

"So how about it Key? Do we have a deal?" Bill held out one of his hands, engulfed in a blueish fire.

Agnes paused, with her hand half held out to shake it. _To steal and to break this kid out of prison, in exchange for her father and brother, to live her life as she wanted to? But I don't want to hurt Mabel, and Dipper is hung in the air. And what of other people that I could hurt. This was a difficult choice._


	7. Chapter 7:Ice Cold Thoughts

**Thank you for over 100 views, this is appreciated more then it seems. I think its very fun to type this. I hope you are enjoying this as well. Have any ideas? Let me know. They might show up in a future chapter, credit given of course.**

 ** _Chapter 7: Ice Cold Thoughts_**

Agnes opened her eyes, her body felt like she was in a cold bag. She tried to move her arms to remove it, but she was slowed by the movement of more cold and heavyish objects. She appreciated that she felt numb to this, suggesting to her that she has been here for a while.

A disembodied voice was heard, it was muffled by the objects that was pressed against her ears. It sounded like either Grenda or Stan, some kind of male person. A few voices spoke back and forth. As this went on she tried to feel her way around with her fingers. From what she could tell the surface she was laying on was smooth and cold, maybe a plastic or metal table. Her body felt to be covered head to toe in something cold and solid. _Ice. Something also brushed against her hand as she moved it around. Water! Am I in a tub? No, it's just melted ice. What if it raises higher and I can't breathe?_

Her instincts kicked in and she started to thrash against the ice packets, then started to cough on invisible water. Agnes felt the bags give way from her legs and arms as she desperately tried to leave this deathtrap.

"Calm down, Agnes." A mans voice said, this was clearly Stan or his brother. The ice bag has been lifted off her head to see Fords scruffy face. It seemed to be relieved once she started moving. Seeing past him looked like a lot of technical items that hung from the ceiling in various places.

"Get me out of here!" Agnes complained, with less weight that bore onto her, she managed to pull her freezing limbs away from the melting ice. She quickly realized that she wasn't wearing a sweater anymore, but a red T-Shirt. She then wanted Mabel's sweater to escape this cold.

"It's fine, it's only ice." Ford reassures, setting a hand on her back, but she didn't feel it.

"And water!" She retorted, her back was wet, so was her skin and hair. She shivered not from the cold, but the fear of water touching her and there being nothing she could do about it. "I hate it."

"Don't worry, we will get you dry soon." He told her, "But first tell me how you feel. You seem fine and you have been out for quite a while."

Agnes took a deep breath to calm herself down. She took the chance to look around while she thought. The room was filled with sciencey stuff. Desks had a lot of computers and various amounts of paper with filing. At the direction she was facing had a gigantic television mounted on top of some laboratory devices that are clearly too complex for her little mind.

Now that she was out of the ice, she quickly grew cold and rubbed the sides of her arms. "I feel really cold, and uncertain of what just happened." She responds, she just decided to shake that triangular guys hand and now she was here, feeling fine. But she kept this information for herself if she wanted to see her family again. Ford just nods.

"Not hungry, thirsty?" He listed, raising an eyebrow. Ford listed basic examples of essentials. No, I don't need anything but to get some new clothing and some money.

"No,no, I'm perfectly fine, and wet. Do you have any clothes?" She asks. She noticed that there was no other man here, so who was Ford talking to?

"You can get some clothes in a minute." Ford tells her, writing in a book. This is when she noticed that both of his hands had six fingers. This looks familiar.

"You wrote those journals, didn't you?" Agnes asks, jumping off of the metal table she woke up on.

"Yes, I have. i'm surprised you know about this. Did Dipper tell you?" He responded, glancing down at her.

"No, I found it on the floor of the gift shop. Dipper thought I stole it from him and got really upset with me." She sighs the coldness was ebbing away from her, making her feel warmer.

"Don't worry about it, he is very protective of those journals. What number was it?"

"It was the second one." She nods and smiles.

"Oh..." He grunts and sets down his book and looks at her for a few moments. "Go tell everyone you're fine, but I must say I am surprised that you recovered from this so quickly."

Agnes gave a quick nod, ignoring those last words and ran into the next room and turned directly into the living room, where she expected Mabel and Dipper to be. Mabel sat on the floor with the pig she called Waddles, dressing him up in a pink and yellow dress that actually looked pretty cute on the piglet. Dipper was on the couch, reading of course but glanced up every once in a while to eye his sibling.

"Hey guys."Agnes spoke up after a while of looking at them. Dipper and Mabel looked up at the same time, they both looked relieved and happy, like Ford did when she first woke up. When Waddles looked at her, he ran to the end of the room, his face shown anger and fear at the same time. _What is his deal?_

"Agnes, you are all better!" Dipper exclaimed, closing his book.

"How are you feeling? It had been a long time." Mabel looked over and grabbed a pink ball of yarn that was still connected to Waddles. Agnes didn't know she could knit.

"Really? How long was I out?" Agnes asks as she walks next to where Mabel sat on the rug. She had gotten up and walked over to Waddles to pick him up, him in her arms. His limbs hung limply as he was held by Mabel.

"For, like months." Mabel over exaggerated, walking back over to them. Waddles did not like this idea and squirmed in her arms while making high pitched squealing noises. "Calm down Waddles." She sighs.

"No, It was about, 5 or 6 hours. You got too hot as soon as Lazy Susan turned on the oven. You feeling okay?" Dipper stood up and set the book down on the couch he had sat on. He got close to examine her. "And you still don't know anything about your eye issue?"

"No, it will have to be a permanent thing. And yes, like it didn't even happen. Am I suppose to?" Agnes looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She was happy the whole argument they had this morning was is the past, but she knew it was going to get a whole lot worse.

Dipper opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Waddles broke free of Mabel's grasp and landed on the floor. He squealed and ran back to the end of the room, this time running into the kitchen. A pink line of yarn followed him that was still attached to the dress he was wearing.

"What is his deal?" Agnes asks, thrusting a thumb in the direction he ran in. Why doesn't this pig like me? I never do anything but look at it.

"Man, its hard to introduce you two if he keeps running off like that." Mabel played an upset face and crossed her hands over her chest.

"If it makes it any better, that dress was really cute." Agnes smiles at her, Mabel's face lit up.

"Anyways. At least your better." Dipper nods. Agnes looked at him, he looked slightly tired and out of energy in general. The shirt she wore was identical to his, so she assumed this was his. After all what Mabel seemed to wear a lot of sweaters.

"I have to talk to you about something." Agnes pulled herself out of her own thoughts and looked at both Dipper and Mabel. "I just have questions about someone. A kid with white hair, looks like 7 year old? In jail?"

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other with surprise, then back at her. Agnes felt like she shouldn't have mentioned this but she needed the full story. _I still don't know if I can do this, but I made a deal. I need to get the whole story. Then get to see my family again. Maybe there is a different place to get money._


	8. Chapter 8: Insurance Plan

_**Chapter 8: Insurance Plan**_

 _ **Yes, this chapter is really long, due because I didnt update recently. And I just wanted to kinda push the story along. Expect more longer chapters but uploaded in least amount of time. I also used once of the episode so this can work, I dont own the idea! If you have any ideas, no matter how stupid it might seem, let me know. Thanks you for reading!**_

After a while of explanation of Gideon, Agnes didn't know what to think. It didn't make a lot of sense in a logical standpoint. She couldn't believe what she heard. The first thing that Dipper told her was that Gideon was all over his sister, which she thought was pretty cute. She had kept this to herself and listened in closely to what Dipper had either lied or told the truth about. That relationship failed to blossom after many attempts by Gideon. What really stuck her was that he had made a deal with Bill to enter Grunkle Stan's mind. Agnes found everything hard to believe, there was no way that small child could make a robot to attack both of them when they were almost forced to leave. She nodded absentmindedly after each statement Dipper made about Gideon.

Agnes looked around for Mabel, but she had left to go look for her terrified, classy-dressed pig, Waddles. Dipper sat on the opposite side of the couch she had sat on. The water that was on her, well, Dippers clothes had dried during his explanation, so she was fine with the current clothes. Her gaze looked out to the hallway to see out of the distant window. The sun had just decided to set, the day seemed so short for her, even though she was encased with cold bags of frozen water for about 5 hours. Dipper looked at her with intense brown eyes, this frightened her slightly. She knew he didn't quite trust her, Agnes's first impression was not as good as she intended it to be. She knew it was behind them but she had this continuous gut feeling that this would come back again.

"How did you hear of Gideon?" Dipper asks to break the silence, this broke Agnes out of her negative thoughts.

"Er... I seen an old poster somewhere while we were walking around town." She lies. She hated it and wont blame him for distrusting her, but it was for the greater good.

Dipper slowly nods, looking understanding. Agnes took a deep breath through her nose to calm her racing heart. She had her legs crossed with her lower back leaning against the armrest. Her hands layed folded in the dip of her legs. Dipper sat in the same position that she was, but he held the journal in his lap.

The pitter patter of shoes hit the wooden floor from the direction of the kitchen, in a matter of seconds, Mabel emerged from the doorway, panting slightly.

"You sure took a while." Agnes told her with a slight smile.

Mabel had a uneasy look about her, she had an uncharacteristic frown on her, and she held her arms over her stomach so her hands were behind her back. Dipper saw Agnes's concerned face and turned to look at his sister as she slowly walk towards him.

"I don't feel so good..." She complains.

"Whats wrong?" Dipper asks, he hated to see Mabel in any pain.

Mabel's head hung low, looking at the floor. Agnes heard Dipper sigh "Oh no" under his breath and cover his face with his arms. She had no idea what was going on.

"Dipper, help your-" She paused in mid-sentence as Mabel looked up at her with a trouble-making smile, and what Agnes least expected to see was being quickly whipped out from behind her friends back.

"HAH!" Mabel shouted, pulling out 2 cans of silly string, she put the nossles to her mouth and pretended to puke silly string all over Agnes. This happened so quickly that she couldn't even think to block the colorful string.

"Gah! Poison!" Agnes blurted out in surprise, feeling the string hit her across the face. Dipper heard this and looked up to see Agnes covered in pink and blue silly string. His movements caused Mabel to look at him and turn to spray the waxy string at his face.

Agnes pulled desperately at the string that encased her head, she heard Mabel's puking noises with mixed laughter over Dippers screams and pleads to stop. Now that the string was out of her eyes, Agnes lunged at Mabel, reaching for the blue can of silly string. She had successfully snatched the can from her and pointed it at Mabel who stopped spraying her brother.

Mabel gasped and Dipper seized this opportunity and also lunged at the other can, tearing it from her grasp. The journal he hadin his lap fell onto the floor with a hollow 'THUD' but it didn't seem to matter. Agnes enjoyed this, her heart was racing with adrenaline and not from fear for once. She put aside her negative thoughts and focused on the matter at hand, Mabel, who was now running away towards the hallway. Dipper gave quick pursuit with a charging squeal. Agnes ran behind Dipper as they both chased her around the house, spraying her back with the silly string, and maybe some surrounding items when they missed.

"Ugh! Its in my hair!" Mabel groans as both Dipper and Agnes chased her though the shack, getting misguided waxy string on the floor and close-to-the-ground items.

"I got some in my hair too!" Agnes says, panting.

"That's what you get!" Dipper teased, jogging in front of Agnes. He sprayed the remaining silly string left in the can onto Mabel, who groans in irritation.

There was a loud knock on the Shack door, and the vibration of the screen door rattling with each knock. Dipper decided to step out to go answer the door while Agnes emptied her own can on Mabel, who had flung herself onto the couch, panting heavily. She sprayed the rest of the can on her face, making it a nice dark blue. her hands swatted at the string as it flew at her face. She dropped the can on the floor with a metallic sound against the wooden floor. Agnes smiles at the sound of Mabel's laughter and pulls on the gunk that was still on her face and her hair.

"Whoa, why didn't you tell us you had a party?" A familiar persons asks, Agnes looked in the direction where it came from and there was Candy with Grenda. They seemed really happy about something but wasn't able to ask, because as soon as they saw her they bone-rushed her. Agnes gagged to breathe as Grenda almost lifted her up off the ground along with Candy riding on her back.

"Im glad you're better!" Grenda says, releasing her grip on the skinny child. Agnes bent over, leaning on her knees with her hands to catch some air.

"And Mabel, we got good news!" Candy said, walking away from Grenda to the stringy girl that sat slumped on the couch. "Do you remember how the Northwest party was postponed?" She smiles sheepishly, her cheeks glowed a bright red with what Agnes could guess was happiness.

"No." Mabel said, squealing and flapping her hands to release the excitement. "I have been waiting for this all summer!"

"Yeah! Its tonight! Maybe we can see a glimpse inside through the TV." Grenda says, taking the tv remote controller and slumped down on the triangle carpet. Agnes swore that the Mystery Shack shook when she did that. _Wow, why do I have bad thoughts about her? She is a nice person._ She sighs internally and walks over to where Dipper stood.

"Whats this Northwest party?" Agnes asks, crossing her arms over her chest. She jumped slightly when the TV suddenly turned on, and it was very loud.

"Some kind of fancy party that these jerks throw every year." Dipper did a rotating hand gesture and leaned against the wooden door frame, looking past her to peer into the living room. They were crowded around the television.

"From what I saw, I seen that there wasn't that many rich people here." Agnes looked up as a pink string fell in front of her eye. Before she could remove it, Dipper took the string off her head, along with a whole bunch more that was attached. "Thank you, Dipper." She smiles and Dipper tosses the folded glob of string on the floor.

Agnes decided to return the favor and takes the string that coiled around his hat. She tosses her own pink and blue glob with the one that he tossed on the floor. A few seconds later there was another knock at the door, more subtle and humain, unlike Grendas. Dipper walks over to the door once more and Agnes follows. He opens the door with an irritated sigh, but then it turned into a huff when he sees this girl in a coat and some shaded glasses.

"I need your help..." The girl mutters, then her head turned to Agnes, "And who's that? I never seen her here before."

"This is Agnes, now what do you want Pacifica?" He repeats himself, but more rougher then she heard him talk about before.

"There is something in the mansion, and we need your help to get rid of it." The girl named Pacifica stated, but the look Dipper had was not giving her any reassurance that he was going to help her.

"Sorry, you are going to have to deal with your own problems." He says and closes the door on her, but before he could close it, Mabel came from out of nowhere and pulled her brother against the shirt collar.

"Dipper," She tells him in a hushed voice, "We really want to go to this party, ask her for some invitations!" Her smile grew as Dipper pulled away from her and looks out the door again to see that Pacifica was still there.

"Fine, but we need something in return." Dipper looked at her.

"Whatever you want, you just need to hurry up and get over there. I will have to tell you whats going on on the way there." Pacifica looked somewhat better about how this was going.

"We want invitations, to your party." He acknowledged, then looked over at Agnes with an eyebrow raised, "Do you want to go?"

Agnes thought for a moment, If their really rich people, maybe they have some money laying around. _All I need is that then Ill leave, all I have to do is hope the twins don't see me._ Agnes nodded and Dipper looked back at the child that stood outside on the porch. She could hear Mabel's friends squeal in the background with excitement.

"Four invitations." He stated, holding out his hand.

"You're lucky i'm desperate..." Pacifica sighs and pulls out the set amount of envelopes out of a side purse. She clearly did not like this idea, and she could tell about how bad her ears were bleeding from hearing her scratchy voice. Agnes was fearful about what she was going to do, but she needed to do this, she didn't know who these people were and wouldn't feel as bad as stealing from the Pines would make her feel. Pacifica thrusted the invitations into Dippers hands. Agnes could hear the squeals that the group of girls made in the living room, now louder then the TV was playing.

Agnes peered outside into the crowd of people as they drove by, all in really nice clothing, or what she presumed them to be. She looked down at herself, she had chosen a blue-green frilled dress with a white flower that was sown on by Mabel on her right shoulder. It tickled he neck when she turned her head, giving her an urge to itch. Her hands were covere in white gloves that reached up to her elbows. Dipper wore his regular clothing, Mabel wore a really pink dress with roses attached onto it, and it was really fluffy. Grenda and Candy had to head back home to get dressed up as well, but Pacifica did not want to wait any longer and forced them to go with threats of not letting Mabel and her "weird eyed friend" inside.

Agnes heard the blonde talk to Dipper about a ghost problem they have been having, Dipper just chuckled and flipped through his journal's pages. Mabel was waving to the townsfolk she knew outside, a large wooden gate started to block her viewas they drove up to the mansion. Police were pushing the people back from sneaking in through the gap between the gate and the limo they rode in. As it futherered up the drive way, Agnes turned to look behind them her and saw the that the gate was huge, and so was the protective wall surrounding it. It guarded the gigantic front lawn like a castle. She turned around and looked at the manison that loomed over them from the top of the hill.

"Wow... this place is so big!" Mabel stated, pressing her face against the cold window of the limo.

Pacifica looked at Mabel from the corner of her eyes and it in irritation. She clearly didn't like the Pine twins, the way she spoke to Dipper was very demanding and bossy. He just kept nodding to show that either agreed or understood. Agnes's heart jumped when Pacifica looked past Dipper to her.

"Where did you come from?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I came from a town called Oxburrow, but-" Before she could continue, Pacifica interupted.

"Didn't that place get flooded a few days ago?" Before Agnes could get a single word out, Mabel spoke over her.

"She prefers not to talk about it." Mabel chirps. Agnes gave up trying to talk and watched as the limo halted to a stop.

 _ **I wanted this to be longer, but alas, I wanted to get a chapter out there. Sorry if it wasn't as long as you were expecting. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tax Collection

_**Chapter 9: Tax Collection**_  
 __

 _ **Sorry that this was short, this was suppose to be in Chapter 8, but I wanted to get that chapter uploaded ASAP.**_

They waited for after they stopped for moment and a man wearing a tuxedo opened the limo door on Mabel's side. After everyone has left the vehicle, they all headed inside. The decor and furniture was fantastically placed, and there was enough space in just the foyer alone to hold hundreds of people, but it seems like they are the only people in here and not counting the butlers. Agnes watched as Pacifica and Dipper walked over to an older man, that she guessed was Pacifica's father. He looked very lean and tall, and had a very serious look on his face as Dipper and his daughter spoke to him about this "Ghost" situation they have been having. _Why do they need a 12 year old boy to do this?_

Agnes stayed away from the conversation and looked at Mabel, who was waited at the slightly opened door, peering outside into the indigo colored sky. She assumed that she was waiting either for Dipper and Pacifica or her friends to arrive. A hand was placed on her left shoulder, making her jump lightly, she turned to see a woman who looked very flashy with brown hair.

"Hello, ma'am." She spoke to her, the furrowed an eyebrow at her. "Your eye..." She took a step back, but before Agnes could respond, the woman turned around and sped-walked away. Agnes felt distraught at her words and her mouth hung open in surprise. _How bad is it that someone wont even talk to me?_ Agnes placed a hand over her blind eye. It felt like it always did. She moved some of her hair out from behind her ear and moved it to cover her eye. This quickly grew irritating as it felt like it was being swallowed by the warmth of her hair. Her peripheral vision of her eye sometimes flickered in and out as she looked around.

Agnes suggested to herself that she would need to speak to Ford about this. No one was in sight besides Mabel who was still waiting by the door for whomever. In search of some money, she started down the first of many hallways, opening doors that led to empty guest rooms and a few small libraries. After looking in a few rooms, she came across a huge bathroom, it has a large counter with a toiler bowl sized sink, a fancy bath tub, and a stand up shower. Mounted on the wall above the sink was a circular mirror that was about the size of her body. Agnes walked to the mirror and thought she looked pretty cool with with some of her hair covering her pale face. Her fingers coiled around the hair over her eye and felt her heart race in fear to look at her eye. She slowly started to move her hair back behind her eye.

What she saw made her heart stop, it looked horrible and diseased. The white of her eye was a light hue of yellow, the area where her green eye color would be was darker then it should be. Her pupil had a dark hint of blue to it. _Oh No! Am I sick? Am I going to die? Is it permanent?_ Agnes began to panic and recovered her monstrosity with her hair. She saw her vision cloud with tears, as soon as it did, her 'eye' began to sting.

"Gnn..." She grunts under her breath in pain. _This is not making any sense! It looked only cloudy after she got out of the shower yesterday. Is it getting worse?_ Her fists clenched and she forced herself to stop tearing up. Agnes waited there, gazing at the pattern on the counter. The pain slowly started to ebb away and she inhaled deeply, walking back out into the hallway. After walking around for a bit, she started to walk up a flight of stairs and continues looking around for the parents room.

After a few moments more of walking and looking into random rooms, she comes across a dark wood double door with the gold plated '"N" on the left and "W" On the right. Agnes slowly turned the knob and pushed against it, moving it only enough for her to squeeze on through. The bedroom was lit up slightly by the moonlight that shown through a glass balcony door. The room was very large and spacious, the largest item in the room was the king sized bed that sat in between two nightstands that each held a frilled lamp. Across from the bed was a mounted flat screen television. Under it was a coffee table with decorative plants that covered the wood. There was more furniture, but this didn't seem to catch her attention, there was a moonlit leather wallet sitting on the nightstand on the right side of the bed and it was bulging with the paper she was looking for.

Agnes sped-walked over to it and picked it up, it was heavier then she thought it would be and almost lost her grip. It basically opened in her danty hands, there was a photo inside of the plastic pocket and it was that woman that dissed her. A feeling bubbles in her stomach and her throat tensed, She never had this feeling before... she never wanted someone to simply disappear, be frowned upon, Die. Agnes shook her head. No, on one deserves to die, its not her fault. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and pulled out a singular rectangular piece of paper and read the number of how much it was worth. _One thousand dollars?! Surely she won't notice a few things missing..._ Agnes grinned and looked for and pulled out about 15 thousand dollar bills to reduce the chance of seeing it missed. After placing the wallet back on the desk she folded the money and placed it firmly inside of her socks.

The thought of her being missed was catching up to her and was racing through her mind, so she ran towards the foyer. The foyer was now PACKED with classy dressed people, no one from outside of the gate was recognizable. She didn't see anyone else she knew, but as she turns to look over to a punch bowl, she saw Grenda, Candy, and Mabel throwing hand gestures to show a verbal argument.

In a mid jog towards them, something seemed to pull at her legs and she jerked in place, looking at down, her lower legs had begun to turn into something brown. The same thing was happening to other panicking adults. Soon she couldn't feel her lower body, below her neck, then everything went black.


End file.
